


Paracausal≠magic

by NerdyMagician9x9



Category: Destiny (Video Games), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I can’t write, MURDER THE HORDE, no beta we die like men, yeah one of ‘ems a dredgen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMagician9x9/pseuds/NerdyMagician9x9
Summary: A fireteam finds a defunct vex portal, that’s no so defunct.The destiny shera crossover no one wanted
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), all the other she-ra ones that I don’t wanna type
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me!
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing these first chapters :D

“On your left!” Noctis shouted, throwing one of his burning knives at the goblin   
behind his fireteam member. His friend, a human titan named Leah, ducked out of the way, the arc surrounding her fists striking a second goblin nearby. Noctis, an awoken hunter, was swiftly running out of patience. And bullets. Their third fireteam member, an exo warlock named Chiroe-3, was quickly trying to hardwire a confluence to transmit a shutdown command across the complex they were infiltrating. “How much longer until you plug you that thing in?” Noctis asked anxiously.

“Aaaand, done! Now we get out. It should fire in about 3 minutes.” Chiroe said   
in his robotic voice, standing up and calmly pumping 3 shotgun rounds into an advancing minotaur. They were breaking into a vex complex, trying to hinder their advances on Io. Not that the vex needed much help with the stifling after the Pyramidion was taken down, but 2 fireteams of three still went down under the planet’s crust to cause some problems.

“Good idea, let’s ditch this hellhole!” Leah said, firing her assault rifle   
indiscriminately into the fresh clouds of vex that were coming in. “No, that’s on the moon, we’ve shown you it already! And it’s mouth, not hole.” Noctis said, snickering at his own stupid joke as he fired several crystalline bullets from his malfeasance into another minotaur, which exploded in short order. The team grouped up again, walking backwards.

And then something went wrong. As the air around them turned bright, they   
looked around and realized they were underneath the arch of a defunct vex teleporter. And it was activating. “Oh shi-“ was all that got out of their mouths before they disappeared from this timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

Horde Prime saw all, knew all. So why was he so surprised when an   
ancient vex portal that some clones were studying was activated? 

“Little brother, read me that report again.” He said to the clone that that just gave him the information. The clone replied “My lord, the ancient portal from the long extinct species known as ‘vex’ activated for exactly 0.278 seconds, translocating 6 energy signatures, two of which are alive and have similar biology to Etherians. They are all intelligent, and appear to be non-hostile and completely unaware of our existence. We do not believe they are from our timeline.”

“The vex were capable of bizarre time manipulation… Bring them to me. I wish to talk to these… what did they call themselves?” Horde Prime asked the clone.

“Guardians, my lord.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff! I don’t have an upload schedule, so...
> 
> Sorry

“iiiiiiiiiii………..” The curse died before it left their mouths. The surrounding   
area was… not what they expected. And they certainly didn’t expect the bizarre aliens surrounding them. They were in a bright grove of almost glowing trees, strange vex pillars shooting a few meters into the sky. There were various machines and devices, all in the same crisp white with glowing green displays, all being monitored by identical white skinned aliens with glowing green eyes and angular features. The fireteam quickly and discreetly checked to see if their ghosts were still present, and they were, and when these strange clonelike creatures didn’t show any hostility to them, they holstered their weapons.

“Identify yourselves, strangers.” One of the aliens said, it’s voice smooth and   
masculine. It carried no malice, but the threat behind it was made very clear as it (he?) reached towards a weapon on the table by it.

“Um, guardians of the last city. On earth. Do you know what that is? Also   
where are we?” Leah said, unsure of what to say. As she talked, a knife slowly materialized in Noctis’s hand, as he prepared for the worse, and Chiroe began scanning the specific life signs of these creatures. They were definitely clones, and as close to male as their biology gets. But it was certainly strange how they could understand them.

“You are on the planet of Diros. We have no recollection of this ‘Earth’ you   
claim to be from. Identify yourselves and state why you are here.” Another clone says. At this point around 5 clones are surrounding the group, and a small drone is in the air in front of them.

“We are guardians of the traveler. We are from an alternate timeline and   
entered via a portal maintained by a species known as the vex, who also created the portal you are currently researching. We mean no harm towards you unless you mean no harm to us.” Chiroe said, having analyzed the situation already. He motioned for Noctis to put away his knife, and spread his hands in a gesture of goodwill.

A strange, angularly built robot walked up to the group, handing a handheld   
device to one of the clones. The clone takes a moment to look at it, before looking up and saying “Our lord Prime has summoned you. We will bring you to his audience. Follow” he says, motioning them behind him and walking towards a small ship. Two of those strange robots form up behind them, forcing them to follow. 

Noctis drew his knife again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry, the beatings will come! They will be beat!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue, I swear the action will come.

They were talking on their internal comms on their helmets. “Why, in the name   
of the traveler, are we following them!?” Noctis snarled, livid with Chiroe’s decision.

“Idunno, Noctis. They are kinda forcing us, and they aren’t being necessarily   
rude to us. What are they going to do, you guys are immortal!” Spark, Noctis’s ghost, provided. He, along with the other two ghosts, were still digitized and not physically present, but could contribute to the conversation. 

“I would like to point out the idiocy of that sentence.” Chiroe added, seeming   
to be going along perfectly with this abduction. “Plus, now we can meet the ruler of an army without hostilities, and mayhaps learn about this strange timeline. And how to get out of it.” He finished. 

“Plus, I don’t really see how violence will help us here. I mean, they aren’t   
shooting at us but it sounds like this is a big army, and have you seen the ships in the sky?!?” Leah said, pointing up to the large fleet of angular ships in the sky. One of the clones apparently noticed the action, talking before someone else could.

“That is the fleet of our grand lord Horde Prime. The largest ship, in the   
center, is his flagship. It is called the Velvet Glove. That is where we are taking you to bask in the glory of Primes light!” The clone says, a religious fervor on his voice and a smile on his face. “You should consider yourselves lucky! To have Prime address you directly....” the clone trails off, visibly shuddering in delight from the thought. The team turned off the internal comms, so that the two clones could hear them. 

“Are you okay?” Anástasi, Chiroe’s ghost, said. “You just, like, seizured or   
something.” She finished. The clones looked rather surprised that the ghost just materialized, but didn’t respond.

“No, it just got weird amounts of pleasure from talking about this Horde Prime   
dude. How are you guys going along with this? Why did you ask our kidnapper if it was okay? I mean we’ve seen some weird stuff in our career but like, why is this okay?” Noctis said, very confused by his teammates behavior.

“We are not kidnapping you, brothers and sisters. We are showing you,   
newcomers to this timeline, the glories of this plane! You will never wish to leave the blessed light of Prime!” The clone that had spoken last said, opening the ramp of the small, white, angular ship that they had been approaching for several minutes. The bots behind them ushered them into the ship, and the door closed behind them.

They were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe leave a comment? It feeds the soul, ya know.


	5. Hiatus, nerds

So, this thing is going on a touch of a brake. Chapter 5 is almost done, but I need to write about smth else for a bit. I love every fan, peace!


End file.
